L'humanité contre l'apocalyspe
by gotien
Summary: Dans un monde rempli de zombies, Clyde va devoir apprendre à contrôler son nouveau pouvoir s'il veut s'en sortir.
1. Clyde

Cela fait deux mois.

Deux mois que j'entends leurs hurlements et leurs cris; leur rage et leurs pleurs.

J'ai quand même réussi à me procurer des boules quiès malgrè tout. Mais j'ai vite arrêté de les utiliser parce que ça me rendait plus vulnérable. J'ai trouvé un appartement assez grand pour trois et condamné les fenêtres pour qu'_ils _ne me voient pas.

De quoi puis-je bien parler ? Pour faire court, une petite grippe venant d'une zone reculée d'Asie a vite prit des proportions énormes, au point d'en devenir une pandémie. Elle transforme ses victimes en monstres tueurs impitoyables.

Cette maladie provient d'un virus que j'ai baptisé Solanum. Son principe est simple, le virus part d'une blessure, n'importe laquelle; le sang le transmet jusqu'au cerveau. Et c'est là que ça devient incroyable, le virus utilise les cellules des lobes frontaux pour se multiplier et, en quelque sorte, « prendre contrôle » du cerveau, Le sujet prit par le virus devient alors agressif au plus haut point, sa vitesse et son endurence sont poussés aux plus extrêmes limites humaines. Paradoxalement leur force s'en retrouve grandement affaiblie ainsi que leur intelligence qui peut être comparée alors à celle d'un insecte.

Moi c'est Clyde, j'étais chercheur en médécine mais cette maladie a détruit toute semblance de civilisation. Tous les jours, j'essaye désespérement, en plus de survivre, de trouver un vaccin contre cette chose, l'immunisation étant le seul moyen de combattre un virus. Jusqu'à là, rien de concret, faut dire aussi que je n'ai que très peu de moyens à dispositions.

Chaque jour, en plus de mes travaux, je sors furtivement pour me réapprovisionner. J'ai comme arme une hache, le genre accroché aux murs en cas d'urgence. Je l'utilise peu car elle commence à s'émousser, heureusement les infectés ne sont pas très résistants : un coup suffit à les éliminer.

C'est comme ça que je survis depuis deux mois.

Ce matin, je me lève comme chaque matin, je fais quelques échauffements en prévision de la journée, je mange un peu, fais une toilette rapide, nettoie mon arme, vérifie mes barrications, regarde furtivement dehors par la fenêtre avec une mince fente. Apparamment la rue est plutôt vide aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne chose. Je sors, inspecte le couloir, rien. Je descend les escaliers, j'habite au quatrième étage et, pour sûr, l'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas. Je sors dans la rue, je fouille les environs avec le plus de discrétion possible mais apparamment pas d'infectés. C'est bizarre ça, il y en a toujours un pour se cacher quelque part, normalement. Mais cette fois rien. Je continue mes recherches. Je finis par trouver quelques boîtes de flavogets, mais c'est tout. Génial. Il va falloir que je migre ailleurs, cette endroit ne peut plus me nourrir.

La journée passe, je retourne chez moi et toujours pas de zombie en vue. Pour la première fois ma zone est complètement vide. J'ai déjà vu des hordes d'infectés courir vers une destination sans que j'ai jamais compris la raison, mais une débandade pareille ça n'arrive jamais. Je monte les étages, arrivé au deuxième j'entends quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu depuis des semaines.

Des pleures.

Ceux d'une femme j'ai l'impression, elle pleure comme si elle avait tout perdu. J'ai le coeur déchiré à l'entendre. L'endroit est trop sombre pour que j'aille la chercher, je monte le plus vite possible dans mon refuge, sors une lampe torche et redescends. Je cherche l'origine des pleures. J'ouvre une porte, l'endroit est très sombre.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes là ? »

Elle ne me répond pas. Avec appréhension, je continue à chercher. Les pleures semblent se situer au coin de la pièce.

Je vérifie, je vois deux points jaunes brillantes comme deux petits soleils. Paniqué j'y pointe ma lampe torche. Je vois une femme de petite taille, rachitique, aux cheveux sales lui arrivant aux épaules et couvrant son visage; sa peau est d'une blancheur pâle. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est qu'à la place des ses ongles se trouvent des griffes d'au moins d'une trentaine de centimètres, affutés comme des lames de rasoirs.

Au contact de ma lumière, cette créature de cauchemar commence à grogner. J'ai bien trop peur pour bouger, ma tête hurle de courir mais mon corps refuse de bouger. J'ai la vision troublée, j'ai envie de vomir. La chose se lève, s'agite et grogne de plus en plus fort. Sur ce, elle pousse un hurlement de rage et se jette sur moi. Ce hurlement est comme un signal pour mon corps. Je m'enfuie à toute jambes et referme violemment la porte. Je recule, et la porte vole littéralement en éclats ! Je court, cette horreur me poursuit en poussant des cris de colères. Je monte jusqu'à mon repaire, ferme la porte et me bloque contre elle. La femme donne des coups de l'autre côté, des coups surprenamment puissants pour un corps aussi faible. La porte finit pas céder, la violence du choc m'assome et met à terre. La chose s'approche doucement de moi, pose un genou sur mon torse et approche son visage du mien. Si près que je sens son souffle. Froid.

Elle déploie ses griffes, et recule lentement le bras. Je serre ma hâche et l'abats sur sa tempe. Elle ne bronche même pas. Avec le bout des griffes de son autre main, elle arrache mon arme de sa tête et la jette.

Elle plante ses griffes dans mon cou, je sens le fluide chaud sortir de ma gorge. Je m'asphyxie. La douleur est inhumaine. J'ai peur, tellement peur.

Je ferme les yeux, je me vois déjà mort, quand un autre sentiment, venu du plus profond de moi, fait surface. Un sentiment dont je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir.

De la colère.

J'ai vécu dans la peur pendant tout ce temps et c'est ce qui m'a permit de tenir. Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne parce que l'être humain est trop lâche dans le monde dans lequel on vit. J'ai survécu sans problème. Et parce que j'entends une fille pleurer que je mérite de mourir égorgé ? Combien de gens a-t-elle leurré avec cette technique ?! Combien de personnes, sûrmenent pas méchantes, cette pute a t-elle torturé avant de les tuer ?!

Je rouvre les yeux et fixe cette chose intensément. Apparamment elle ne s'y attendait pas étant donné l'expression de stupeur dans son visage. Je serre les poings.

Et je la frappe.

De toutes mes forces, je la cogne, je l'enchaîne comme je peux. Elle ne réagit pas, elle encaisse mes coups sans broncher, sans montrer la moindre signe de douleur. Je frappe tellement fort que mes os se brisent. Mais je suis comme possédé. L'énergie du deséspoir, quelle formidable invention. Je prends sa gorge dans ma main et je sers. Lentement elle me prend le poignet et, d'un coup sec, me le brise.

Mon sang me noie, je n'ai plus la force de lutter, je sombre dans le noir.


	2. Nikita

J'ai mal à la tête, mais je me dis que c'est une bonne chose : la douleur prouve qu'on est vivant. A moins qu'on puisse souffrir même mort, ce serait bête.

J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière me brûle la rétine. Je les couvre avec ma main, le temps que la douleur s'apaise. Je m'assieds et regarde autour de moi. Apparement, je suis dans mon lit.

Le brouillard dans ma tête s'éclaircit. Le souvenir de ce monstre me revient. Avec appréhension, je touche mon cou. Un pansement. Qui m'a fait ça ?

Je me lève, titube vers la salle de bain et regarde le travail dans le miroir. Les premiers soins sont plutôt réussis. J'arrache légèrement le pansement. Ce n'est pas beau à voir. La plaie commence à s'infecter. J'ouvre un tiroir, avale quelques comprimés et applique un peu de désinfectant sur la blessure. Je ne comprends pas comment je peux encore être vivant. La monstre a touché l'artère à mon cou. L'hémorragie ne pouvait pas être stoppée par des premiers soins.

J'entends un bruit. Des pas, ceux d'un humain. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et cherche mon arme. Elle est juste à côté de mon lit. Je la saisis et me plaque au mur, à côté de la porte. Si elle s'ouvre, alors elle me cachera. Et c'est effectivement ce qui se passe. Qui que soit, l'étranger rentre dans ma chambre. Il se bloque en voyant le lit vide. Je m'approche, il se retourne. Je le plaque au sol et lève ma hache. C'est une fille, il faut croire.

« Tu es qui et tu fous quoi ici ?! lui bleuge-je.

- Du calme ! Je suis pas venu chercher des embrouilles ! répond-t-elle avec une nuance de frayeur dans la voix.

- Réponds !

- Moi c'est Nikita ! Ca fait des jours que je traine dans la rue à la recherche d'un abri !

- Oui ben tu chercheras ailleurs !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu restes pas ici ! J'ai pas envie de me faire égorger une deuxième fois pendant la nuit !

- Si j'avais eu envie de te tuer, je l'aurai déjà fait ! »

L'argument est imparable. A court d'idées, je ne peux que rester bêtement sur elle, mon regard fixé au sien.

« Qui t'a soigné à ton avis ?! L'opération du saint esprit ?! T'étais dans un tel état que si j'avais eu envie de te laisser crever, j'aurai pu calmer ma consience en me disant que t'étais foutu ! Mais j'ai voulu te sauver !

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais eu plus de place en m'abattant... »

Elle me regarde intensément, comme si j'avais dit la phrase la plus stupide au monde et qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas me montrer qu'elle le pense.

« L'humanité ça te dit un truc ? T'es du genre à ne pas hésiter une seconde à abandonner tes pôtes pour sauver ton cul, j'ai l'impression. »

Elle me pousse sur le côté et se lève.

« Ca fait trois jours que tu dors, dit-elle sans me regarder. J'ai trouvé un peu de nourriture dehors et laissé tout sur la table. Tu n'as qu'à te servir, je me casse puisque telle est ta volonté ! »

Elle sort, je me lève et me précipite en dehors de la pièce.

« Reste ! que je lui dit. Je suis désolé, ça fait des semaines que je suis tout seul et ça m'a rendu parano. Je me suis fait charcuter par une folle aux griffes qui rendrait Wolworine jaloux et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé ! Comment me racheter ? »

J'ai jamais été un grand fan des pardons. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte. Je n'en peux plus de la solitude.

Elle me sourit, un sourire très charmant. Ce qui me fait remarquer qu'elle est bien mignonne, mais ses cheveux châtains sales, ses cernes et sont corps amoindris par la diète ne l'arrangent pas.

« Reprenons depuis le début. Moi c'est Nikita ! dit-elle en me tendant la main.

- Clyde, que je lui réponds en le lui serrant. En trois jours vous avez dû vous familiarisez avec l'endroit, mais faîtes comme chez vous.

- Tu m'as déjà tutoyer tout à l'heure, tu peux continuer tu sais. »

Je réponds par un sourire gêné. Elle secoue trop violemment ma main, ma fracture me fait tellement mal que je m'écroule.

« Clyde ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Le monstre était une chialeuse qui m'a brisé les poignets avant de me laisser pour mort !

- Une chialeuse ? Tu veux dire une Witch ?

- Une... ?

- Witch ! C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ! Elle pleurait et se cachait dans le noir ?

- Oui.

- Tu as fait du bruit ? Tu l'as touchée ? Tu l'as éclairée avec une lampe ou quelque chose ?

- Oui je l'ai vue grâce à ma lampe, et elle s'est jetée sur moi avec un hurlement qui me terrifie rien que d'y penser !

- Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, c'est une Witch. En temps normal elle ne nous capte même pas, mais si on la dérange, alors là c'est le drame ! »

Je reste silencieux et je repense à ma rencontre avec cette Witch. Les infectés seraient-ils en train de muter ?

« Ecoute Clyde, si vraiment tes os sont brisés on va attendre qu'ils se ressoudent. Essaye de reprendre des forces, on va rationner nos provisions et j'irai chercher moi même de quoi de substenter s'il le faut. »

Je ne peux qu'accepter, si j'utilise mes mains dans leur état, j'en perdrai définitivement toute usage. Et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

Les semaines passent, Nikita a un don pour trouver et cuisiner la bouffe. Je suis très peu d'avis à utiliser le gaz pour tout faire cuire, je préfère encore le garder pour faire chauffer l'eau afin de se préserver contre les maladies. « Mais une nourriture saine et délicieuse réchauffe le corps et le coeur ! » Ma foi, que peut-on répondre face à de tels arguments ?

Durant ces semaines on a aussi copuler. Ca occupe des journées sans fin. « C'est peut-être ma dernière fois, alors t'as intêrét d'assurer ! » Elle me met la pression en plus.

Je me suis fait beaucoup d'auto-examen durant mes temps libres. J'ai tout vérifier chez moi : battement cardiaque, température du corps, réflexes (avec l'aide de Nikita), tension. Les résultats sont assez déconcertants.

Ils sont même carrément effrayant ! Si le coeur continue à battre et mes réflexes à fonctionner normalement, la tension et la température ont radicalement diminués ! « Je l'avais remarqué ça ! Quand t'es collé à moi tu me refroidis violemment ! Mais bon je m'en fiche, tu me sers de clim ! »

Il est vrai que nos jours d'été sont sacréments chauds.

Si j'en crois les résultats je serais à la fois mort et vivant. Ca défie le sens commun. Un corps moins chaud demande moins d'énergie, je mange moins et je dors moins sans me fatiguer pour autant. Mais Nikita n'aime pas ça, voici ses mots : « Et gna gna gna et gna gna gna ! ». C'est à peu près ce que j'entends quand elle m'engueule.

Je ne comprends pas l'origine des mes maux. Je pense au Solanum, mais l'infection s'effectue en maximum vingt-quatre heures. Et ça va faire un mois demain.

J'étais en train d'y réfléchir quand Nikita coupa brusquement mes pensées.

« Clyde c'est plus possible il faut qu'on se tire !

- Comment ça ?

- Je trouve de moins en moins de provisions, les zombies s'agglutinnent autour de notre immeuble. D'ici peu on sera totalement bloqués et on mourra de faim. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Tes fractures sont guéris, donc t'as plus d'excuses pour jouer les feignasses ! »

J'imagine qu'on n'y peut rien. Nikita et moi préparons tout le bagage nécéssaire. Elle est arrivée chez moi sans arme mais a réussi à trouver une batte dans un apartement pas loin du mien. Elle y a planté des clous. On emballe tout ce qui est nourriture, eau, soins et armes. Trop d'infectés sont pressés contre l'entrée de l'immeuble, on prend une sortie de secours qui amène à l'arrière du bâtiment et je quitte mon refuge avec qui j'ai eu une formidable histoire d'amitié qui a duré trois mois.


	3. L'enfer

A mesure que l'on s'éloigne de mon ancien repère, les infectés se font plus nombreux. Fait assez curieux. Nikita et moi faisons le moins de bruit possible, c'est ce qui les attire le plus. On évite les avenues, c'est là où errent ces gens indésirables. Cela nous oblige à utiliser les petites rues, dans lesquelles on tue parfois un infecté ou deux pour sécuriser le passage.

Nous ne savons pas où aller, on erre sans plus de but que les zombies. On grapille les peu de ressources qu'on peine à trouver. Nul trace d'humain dans les environs, je ne savais pas que Nikita et moi étions les seuls survivants de la région. Aucune arme à se dégoter, la nuit va tomber. On a faim, on est fatigués.

Et on a peur.

Aucun endroit où s'abriter. La majorité des portes sont fermées et les autres sont gardées par des morts. On décide donc de dormir à la bonne étoile, même si cela n'enchante personne. On déclare que chacun dormira une heure avant de réveiller l'autre.

C'est quelque chose, que d'être une proie : tout le temps aux aguets, jamais tranquille, imaginant le pire au moindre bruit. Même pendant mes heures de sommeil je ne dors que d'un oeil. Heureusement les nuits sont plutôt calmes. Il y a bien quelques infectés qui trainent et nous repèrent. Mais jamais rien de bien dangereux.

Ca va faire une semaine qu'on se baladent dans les rues, on finit par s'habituer à la peur un moment.

« T'entends ? me fait Nikita.

- Quoi ? »

Je tends l'oreille. Des coups de feu ! Nous nous précipitons sur l'origine du bruit. Au milieu de l'avenu se trouve un homme tenant un fusil à pompe. Il semble tenir tête aux zombies, visant avec sang-froid et rechargeant comme un pro. Il semble avoir quantité de munitions, comme s'il s'était préparé à ce combat.

La vue de ce type... me rend dingue ! J'ai une puissante envie de le tuer ! Ma mâchoire bouge toute seule, comme si je le mangeais. Mes mains tremblent, ma tête bascule sur le côté. Je me retiens du mieux que je peux pour ne pas me jeter sur lui.

« Je vais te tuer, pense-je. Te massacrer ! Te bouffer ! Tu vas crever petite merde ! »

Je suis secoué comme un prunier, c'est Nikita qui me prend par les épaules et me fait ramener à la raison.

« Who ! Il t'arrive quoi là ?!

- Heu je...

- Tu faisais une de ces têtes ! J'avais l'impression que t'allait te jeter sur ce gars ! Tout va bien ?

- Ben... »

Je ne peux pas en placer une autre. Surgissant d'une ruelle, une sorte de gros infecté s'approche de Rocky. Ce n'est pas une simple brioche, ce zombie a du manger une dizaine de personnes pour être dans cet état ! Il a d'énormes bulbes sur tout le corps, il grogne avec une voix très grave. Il boite misérablement vers l'homme qui semble perdu face à cette nouvelle rencontre. Le gros infecté se plante devant l'homme.

Et il lui vomit dessus.

En plein sur la gueule s'il vous plaît ! L'homme est complètement recouvert de vomi. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrive plus très bien à voir. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est que tous les infectés des environs se ruent sur lui ! Tous ! Un infecté derrière moi, caché dans les poubelles, se lève. Je me retourne, il ne me regarde pas, il court, il me bouscule sans vergogne et se précipite sur l'homme. Des infectés de certains bâtiments fracassent des fenêtres et tombent d'une douzaine de mètres rien que pour attaquer cet homme. Je constate avec stupéfaction que la chute ne semble en aucun cas les blesser.

Ils sont bien trop nombreux. La cible ne peut suivre la cadence, il se fait rapidement submergé. Quelques secondes suffisent pour le tuer.

Le boulot étant fini, les infectés retournent à leurs occupations.

« Ben dis moi... lâche Nikita.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il y a dans sa gerbe, mais j'en veux !

- Je pensais à un truc.

- Oui ?

- On devrait lui prendre son arme, ça pourrait bien nous être utile.

- On n'a qu'à demander à l'armée des morts-vivants de nous la filer ! On aurait plus de chance que d'essayer par nous même !

- Réfléchis deux secondes pour une fois ! Ils semblent être tous dingues de cette gerbe.

- Et ?

- Regarde et admire ! »

Sur ce, elle prend un couvercle de l'une des poubelles et s'en sert comme un bouclier. De l'autre main, elle prend une brique. Elle s'avance au mileiu de l'avenue. Elle balance la brique près du gros infecté. Les normaux les plus proches se jettent sur elle. Le gros, lui, cherche l'origine de la brique et remarque la présence de Nikita. Il boîte dans sa direction et, une fois assez proche, vomit une nouvelle fois. Nikita s'accroupit et protêge son corps avec le couvercle. Aussitôt, tous les infectés se ruent dans sa direction.

« Maintenant ! Dépouille le ! »

Nikita s'enfuit avec son bouclier sale. Le gros ne court pas, je vais essayer d'être discret. Accroupi, je marche lentement vers le corps. J'atteins mon but, Il est à plat ventre. Je donne un coup de hâche au niveau du cerveau du cadavre, on ne sait jamais. Je commence l'inspection. Je trouve des cachets anti-douleurs et quelques antibiotiques dans ses poches. Je regarde plus attentivement pour voir quelle genre de médoc c'est.

Et c'est là mon erreur. Tout à mon examen, je n'avais pas remarqué que le gros infecté s'approchait de ma position. Il est au moins à trente mètres de moi. Trop loin encore pour me gerber dessus.

Putain ! Il faut que je trouve les munitions ! Où ils sont ?! Je retourne le corps, mais il est lourd et ça me fait perdre un temps précieux. Ving mètres. Je fouilles les poches, mais rien ! Quinze mètres. Mais je suis con ! Dans le gilet ! Dix mètres. Comment on ouvre le fusil ?! Cinq mètres ! Oh et puis merde !

Je recule vivement et balance ma hâche le plus fort possible. Le projectil atteint sa cible. Le gros infecté explose littéralement ! La violence de l'explosion expulse ma hâche, qui s'empale à deux centimètres de mon pied. Il ne reste que la moitié basse de son corps. Elle me présente le divin spectacle de ses boyaux et intestins. Charmant. Je remarque le présence de vomi près du gros infecté. Ce qui me fait penser à deux choses : la première, qu'il vaut mieux être loin de lui quand on le tue. La deuxième, c'est une idée. Tout d'abord, je continue l'inspection. Je mets le gilet, il est lourd, je verrai après pour la quantité de munitions. La manche d'un couteau se dévoile à mes yeux dans l'une des poches du gilet. La lame est affûtée et fait au vingt-cinq centimètres de longueur ! Impressionnant !

Je prends une de mes bouteilles vides. Je la remplis le plus possible des fluides de l'obèse et ferme la capuchon.

Je laisse la hâche ici, trop emcombrante maintenant. Je m'accours pour rejoindre Nikita. Je la retrouve vite, le couvercle est à dix mètres d'elle. Je pense qu'elle l'a jeté mais qu'une fois l'effet dissipée, les infectés l'ont pris pour cible !

Ils doivent être une centaine ! Nikita est acculée dans un coin, elle se bat vaillement mais elle sera bientôt submergée par le nombre !

A ma droite, une banque, dont l'entrée est au proie des flammes. Je regarde ma bouteille, et si... ?

Je balance ma bouteille dans le feu. A la seconde d'après, tous les infectés courent dans les flammes et se font carboniser les uns après les autres, sans se poser de question.

J'en rigolerai presque. Je regarde Nikita, qui elle, s'en donne à coeur joie. Je souris.

Mais pas longtemps, je perçois une quinte de toux. Elle provient d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage de l'immeuble à côté de moi. Il y a si peu de bruit dans cette endroit que je peux entendre cette quinte malgrè la distance. La fenêtre ne montre rien, la lumière du jour ne pénétrant pas dans cette obscurité. La quinte se fait plus intense. Je regarde avec attention. Un point rose apparaît dans le noir, je fronce des sourcils. La seconde d'après je suis pris par une espèce de tentacule qui bloque mes poignets et entoure mon cou, m'empêchant de respirer. C'est quoi cette merde ?! Cette tentacule provient de la pièce sombre et me soulève de quelques centimètres. Je me retrouve pendu comme un jambon ! Je n'arrive plus à respirer... Je vois Nikita qui accourt sur moi. Me voyant m'étouffer, elle tire sur la tentacule au niveau de mon cou, de l'air ! Mais déjà son bras tremble sous l'effort !

« Le couteau ! Coupe...! »

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase, Nikita ne tient plus et lâche la tentacule.

« Couteau ?! Mais quelle couteau ?! »

Dans sa panique elle n'a même pas vu le manche. J'essaye de lui montrer avec mes doigts, mais déjà ma vision se trouble, je vois des choses que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

« Cette fois, c'est la bonne, pense-je, je vais mourir. J'espère que Niki s'en sortira... »

Ma vision s'obscurit, j'abandonne la lutte. Je ferme les yeux.

Le contact avec le sol est brutal, le choc me fait revenir à moi. Je suis allongé, avec cette tentacule autour de moi mais morte. Je respire !

Je regarde Nikita, elle a finalement trouvé le couteau. Elle m'aide à me relever.

« Tout va bien ?

- Mieux que prévu. Pour le coup je me suis vu mort !

- Pardon d'avoir paniquée...

- Tu m'as sauvé et je t'en remercie ! »

Elle me sourit, soulagée. Je tâte cette tentacule, le verdict est sans appel.

« C'est une langue !

- Pour de bon ?

- La même texture, même couleur, même forme. Elle est juste plus bien plus longue que la moyenne... »

Une fille qui chiale et te découpe, un mec qui te vomit dessus pour attirer les zombies, un autre avec une langue pas possible. Et ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Un zombie invincible ? Ca me ferait une belle jambe tiens.

« Clyde, le nuit va tomber. Il faut se poser. »

Je force l'entrée d'un bar, vérifie avec ma lampe torche la pièce, rien. Je barricade l'entrée du mieux que je peux. Nikita et moi trouvons un coin pour s'endormir. Mais on préfère continuer les tours de garde.

La nuit n'est plus toute jeune quand mon tour arrive de surveiller. Je suis tellement fatigué que je m'assoupis un peu. Je ne vois pas la forme humaine qui se déplace à quatres pattes dans le noir et je ne remarque pas le bruit de ses pas.

« Clyde arrête tu me fais mal, on fera crac-crac ce matin ok ? Là j'ai pas la force. »

Mon corps est reveillé par l'afflux violent d'adrénaline. J'ouvre grand les yeux, empoigne la lampe torche et mon couteau et regarde Nikita. Sur elle se trouve un mec emcapuchoné par son pull-over. Au contact de la lumière il tourne la tête vers moi, je ne vois pas ses yeux mais sa bouche remplie de dents pourries est ensanglantée. Il me hurle dessus, avec une voix qui n'est pas humaine. J'essaye de lui planter mon couteau dans son crâne mais il bondit vers l'arrière et disparaît dans le noir. Je regarde de partout mais impossible de le retrouver !

Mon souffle s'accélère, je me retiens pour faire le moins de bruit. Nikita se colle à moi, aux aguets.

Je tends l'oreille.

Des chaises qui bougent.

Je pointe ma lampe mais rien. Mais il est passé où ?

On entend un grognement, comme si un être humain essayait de grogner comme un chien et qu'il y arrivait. Il vient d'en haut, je pointe ma lampe. Cette horreur s'accroche aux plafonds ! Il tombe sur nous. Instinctivement je me protège et ferme les yeux. Au bout de trois secondes je remarque que ce n'est pas moi qu'il visait mais Nikita !

Il est en train de la déchiqueter ! Mais s'ils ne sont pas aussi longs que ceux de la Witch, ils sont efficaces pour entailler la chair ! Je me jette sur lui de toutes mes forces et le plaque au sol. J'essaye de lui planter le couteau mais il me bloque le poignet.

Ce zombie là est plus malin que les autres.

Je le frappe avec le poing qui tient la lampe. Plusieurs fois. Il lâche mon poignet. J'en profite pour lui abattre le couteau dans sa gorge, je retire la lame et la plante une deuxième fois, puis une troisième et une quatrième. Jusqu'à que cette saloperie ne bouge plus !

Je suis essouflé, comment cette chose est-elle arrivée là ? Les portes et fenêtres ne sont pas forcées. Aurait-il été là avant nous et attendu qu'on s'endorme ?

« Endors toi tu l'as bien mérité. »

Je m'effondre.

Je me réveille, mais le soleil a déjà entamé une bonne partie de sa course. Nikita est collée à moi. Elle est mignonne quand elle dort. Je la réveille doucement et on se prépare à partir.

Encore une fois on emprunte les petites rues. Le fusil à pompe, ça attire trop de zombies et de toute façon on n'est pas là pour se battre.

Et là, un taureau.

Pas un vrai bien sûr, mais on entend quelque chose, comme si un être humain essayait de faire le taureau.

Ben c'est plutôt réussi, c'est pas rassurant... Surgissant du coin de la rue, l'origine du bruit.

Un infecté avec une salopette, (tiens ?) Il fait environ deux mètres de haut, son bras droit est surdimensioné; à l'inverse du gauche qui semble avoir perdu toute vie. Sa jambe gauche est au moins deux fois plus grosse que la droite. Il nous regarde méchamment.

Il accourt vers nous, vu sa carrure je préfère utiliser le pompe.

Mais dès que je pointe l'arme sur lui, il sprinte ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que déjà je suis pris par son bras et emmené au loin dans son élan. J'ai l'impression que pendant la course j'ai percuté quelque chose, Nikita ?

Le sprinteur finit par s'arrêter. Il me soulève de son bras et m'écrase au sol, puis il me re-soulève et me récrase au sol.

Première fois j'ai le souffle coupé, deuxième fois j'ai l'impression que ma colonne vertébrale va me lâcher. Je me débats comme un forcené, mais ce zombie est d'une force ! Troisième fois, je crache du sang.

Je tourne la tête, Nikita est plantée à côté de mon tortionnaire. Elle prend le fusil, place le canon a deux centimètres du visage du sprinteur qui ne remarque rien.

Elle tire, la recul de l'arme l'a fait tombée. Le zombie est proprement expulsé du sol, il s'écroule, sans vie.

Nikita m'aide à me relever.

« Tout va bien ?

- C'était un surexcité celui-là ! Tu l'as entendu quand il s'est jeté sur moi ? WHOOOOOO !

- WHOOOOOO ! répond-t-elle avec une voix plus aigue.

- Tu saignes de la tête là non ?

- Ce n'est rien. Tu aurais du voir le vol plané que j'ai fais quand il m'a percutée. J'ai eu le temps de faire « Weeeeeeeeee ! » mais je me suis cogné la tête en tombant. »

Elle me sourit, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour continuer à sourire dans ce bas-monde.

« Bon continuons ! »

Je ne fais pas deux pas que Nikita vomit son repas; je m'en doutais, ça arrive souvent après un choc cérébral.

« Suis moi ! »

Je la traîne dans la première habitation que je trouve. Une maison pour famille moyenne, je casse une fenêtre, entre, ouvre la porte, vérifie la maison et pose Nikita sur le canapé.

« On va se reposer un peu, je vais essayer de trouver de quoi apaiser la douleur. »

Je fouille les environs, mais je sens que je vais devoir puiser dans les réserves.

J'entends des pleures.

Si c'est une Witch va falloir se montrer prudent et ne pas faire trop de bruit dans cette maison. Je monte l'étage, la Witch est dans le coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur elle même. Je la regarde et me remémore ma dernière rencontre avec une créature de cette espèce. Si le virus évolue vraiment, je vais devoir m'attendre à d'autres gros lard, d'autres langues, d'autres ninjas et d'autres Usain Bolt.

Je perçois quelque chose, venant de la pièce d'à côté. Cela ressemble à des rires. Un rire sans joie, sans substance, quelqu'un rit qui pour rire sans se forcer à rire. C'est un drôle de son quand même. C'est bien le seul rire au monde à ne pas me donner envie de rire aussi. Je sors mon couteau et j'ouvre lentement la porte.

Un petit être faisant juste un mètre, bossu, des longues mains rouge sang et un sourire mort au visage me fixe. La seconde d'après, il se jette sur moi.

Surtout sur ma tête en fait. Il se pose sur mon crâne, met sa main sur mes yeux et me donne des coups avec l'autre. Par moments, il change de main, me permettant de voir où je suis.

Je ne peux pas hurler à cause de la Witch qui se jeterait sur moi. Et je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette merde qui se marre sur mon crâne.

En jouant avec ma tête, cette horreur arrive à me faire déplacer où bon lui semble. Mes vagues moments de vue me font remarquer que je m'approche dangereusement de la Witch.

Je bloque mes jambes, je ne suis déjà plus très loin d'elle. Je ne vais me pas laisser faire. Il aura me donner des coups je ne bougerai plus ! Cela semble l'énerver, il frappe plus fort, plus souvent. J'ai mal. Ma tête tourne, je fais un pas. Mes bras lâchent, je fais deux pas.

La Witch me remarque, elle commence à grogner. Elle se lève et s'agite, prête à se déchainer sur moi.

Les larmes me viennent, des larmes de ma peur et de mon impuissance. Je vais mourir, à cause d'une petite merde hilare.

Je ne sens plus rien sur mes épaules, juste un dernier rire, un spasme d'avant la mort. Le nain est allongée à côté de moi.

Les choses vont très vite. La Witch s'est réveillée, elle hurle et se jette sur moi. Je tombe sur les fesses et je la vois commencer son attaque.

Venu de je ne sais où, le fusil à pompe est collé sur sa tempe, la pousse contre le mur et tire. La Witch s'effondre, un trou dans la tempe. Elle a repeint les murs pour le coup.

Je vois, avec sa batte cloutée ensanglantée dans une main et le fusil à pompe dans l'autre, Nikita, épuisée, haletante.

« Je peux pas te laisse trente secondes tout seul sans te faire tuer ! Je vais devoir jouer les mamans combien de temps ? »

Je sors de la pièce sans la regarder. Je n'ose pas montrer mes larmes, ma faiblesse. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain de la maison et je me lâche. Je n'essaye de ne pas gémir mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je le regarde dans la glace, je suis pathétique à pleurer comme ça.

Mais en même temps, comment rester fort quand la peur envahit votre être toutes les putains de secondes des putains de jours que vous traversez ? Comment se sentir confiant qu'on est une proie ? Quand l'espoir d'un retour à la normal a disparu ?

Je chiale pendant des heures. Mon visage est bouffi par les larmes, mes manches sont complètement trempées. Je suis épuisé. Je ne veux que dormir. Mais je vais dois aller voir l'état de Nikita.

Je descends, elle s'est endormie, le fusil à pompe dans ses mains. Je marche doucement pour ne pas la surprendre et, au passage, me faire trouer le ventre. Je la réveille tranquillement et lui sers une petite batterie de tests. Mais apparemment elle va mieux. Je lui dis qu'elle peut se rendormir. Ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire.

Je m'approche d'une grande fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. Je vois tous ces infectés, qui attendent qu'on les réveille.

Et je me promets une chose : il n'est plus question de fuir, je ne veux plus qu'on vive dans la peur. Je deviendrai plus fort et nous ne vivrons plus comme des proies !


	4. Changements

Il faut commencer par une chose très simple : on va nommer les infectés spéciaux.

On risque d'en rencontrer souvent maintenant, il faut pouvoir prévenir l'autre duquel on parle et rapidemment.

Après une heure de débat, on a décidé d'appeler les gros des Boomer, en raison de son explosion. Pour ceux avec la langue, on avait pensé à Licker, mais on a pas vraiment accroché, alors on a opté pour Smoker à cause de sa fumée et de ses quintes de toux. Pour le ninja, on a prit Hunter, dû à son comportement plus intelligent que les autres vis-à-vis de ses proies. Pour celui qui court vite, Nikita a pensé à « Super branleur », mais je lui ai dit qu'en situation réelle, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux. Alors on a voté pour Charger. Subtile hein ? Pour le nain qui rit, j'avais pensé à Rieur, mais Nikita me disait que ce n'était pas assez original. Elle a proposé Jockey, en rapport à son délire de nous prendre pour des chevaux; ça rappelle aussi sa manière d'opérer.

On a essayé de classer les particularité de chacun d'entre eux. Combien de temps l'effet du vomi fonctionne-t-il ? Limite de la taille de la langue ? Vitesse du Charger et combien de temps ?

On manquait cruellement d'infos en vérité, il faudrait beaucoup d'expériences, mais on n'en a pas les moyens.

La seule infecté dont on connaît quelques trucs, c'est la Witch. Et c'est surtout Nikita qui m'a tout appris.

« Elles sont très rapides, vraiment ! Elles te rattrapent sans problème. En général, leurs griffes traversent facilement la peau. Et elles sont super résistantes ! Mon tir de tout à l'heure n'était que le fruit d'évènements chanceux. J'avais sa tête à bout portant, mais c'est quasi-impossible ! Leur corps semblent insensibles à la douleur. J'ai déjà vu des Witch se faire canarder, sans ralentir putain ! Elles se faisaient _trouer la peau _et ne bronchaient pas ! »

C'est inquiétant, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à maintenant alors. En clair, il vaut mieux éviter d'entamer le combat. Elles sont, sans conteste, les infectés les plus dangereux.

Deuxième chose maintenant.

«Nikita je voudrais te proposer quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- On doit changer notre mode de vie. Je ne veux plus passer de baraque en baraque pour fuir ces saloperies. Je veux qu'on se pose, et qu'on éradique cette menace. Je ne veux plus vivre en proie mais en prédateurs. Et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi ! Je peux compter sur ta collaboration ? »

Quelques minutes de silence, Nikita semble perplexe. Le stresse grimpe, si elle dit non, les choses vont beaucoup se compliquer.

« Je te suis, je suis fatiguée moi aussi de courir ! Je veux voir la peur dans leur visage ! »

Je souris, elle est mignonne !

Troisième point.

« Il nous faut des armes ! Et des vraies !

- Il y a une armurerie pas loin d'ici, on n'a qu'à aller se servir !

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je l'avais repérée avant de te rencontrer, mais j'étais en train de me faire courser par une horde d'affreux et j'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit d'entrer.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que j'ai complètement oublié ! Hé hé... »

Elle m'offre un sourire en se tripotant l'oreille, elle fait souvent ça quand elle est gênée. Elle me fait craquer.

Je m'approche d'elle et la plaque doucement sur le canapé.

« On va partir d'ici peu, mais si ça ne te dérange pas on va se détendre un peu d'abord. »

Elle n'a pas l'air de refuser. Mais ce qui s'ensuit est loin d'être intéréssant à entendre. C'est une affaire dix minutes, en gardant presque tous les vêtements, pas de préliminaires. Tout ça pour être le moins vulnérable possible. On ne peut vraiment se détendre dans le monde dans lequelle on vit. C'est frustrant, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement.

On se prépare à partir. On emporte quelques bouteilles vides. Si on tombe sur d'autres Boomer, on pourra faire le plein de gerbe. On ouvre la porte et on court. Quelques zombies nous repèrent, on élimine les plus proches. Après cinq minutes de course, on marche pour se reposer.

Nikita se fait emportée par une langue. Je prends mon couteau et coupe l'organe. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le pompe ? Les blessures pare balles ne sont pas très efficaces contre les infectés, sauf à la tête. Les billes de plomb se dispèrsent après le tir, impossible de viser correctement. Il faut que l'on se dégote un sniper. Je regarde en l'air, un Hunter nous surveille d'en haut.

« Eloigne toi de l'immeuble... »

On s'écarte, il recule, disparaisant de ma vue. Mais je ne suis pas rassuré. Je garde un oeil au toit.

Et j'ai bien fait. Les bras en crois, jambes collées, le Hunter a bondit de la haut et vise directement Nikita. S'il tombe sur elle, elle ne résistera pas au coup. Je la pousse violemment en sortant mon couteau. Le Hunter s'écrase au sol mais se relève vite. Je l'attaque, il esquive avec aisance, voir même avec grâce mes coups; sans même faire le moindre effort. Il envoie ses griffes sur moi, je me protêge mais les déchirures font mal. Arrivant de derrière, Nikita empoigne le Hunter sous ses aisselles. J'en profite pour lui planter mon couteau dans le crâne. Le corps s'effondre, sans vie.

Le reste du voyage se passe sans encombre. On a même réussi à récupérer de la gerbe. Ce n'est qu'au moment de l'armurerie que les choses se compliquent.

« C'est une blague là ?! »

Assise tristement devant la porte d'entrée, une Witch. A côté d'elle, un cadavre découpé en morceau.

« Sûrement le proprio. Il a du vouloir l'aider. Pas joli joli ! »

On doit tuer cette infectée. Je me suis promis de ne plus vivre en proie, je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle aille voir ailleurs ! Je réflechis et une idée me vient. Je prends la bouteille de gerbe.

« Dégage de là connasse ! »

Je balance la bouteille sur la Witch. Elle se met à hurler et commence à me chercher. Mais elle ne voit rien et court dans tous les sens. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, des dizaines de zombies se jettent sur elle. Elle se débat comme une folle contre cette horde.

On profite du cacophonie pour s'infiltrer. D'abord je fouille le corps pour trouver les clés de l'endroit. Même si la porte est déjà ouverte, j'aimerai bien pouvoir la fermer. Je les trouve et on entre.

C'est le paradis des armes ici ! Il y a de tout ! Partout ! Du simple flingue à la plus grosse mitraillete, en passant par toutes sortes de grenades ! Il y a même quelques molotovs !

« Putain de merde !

- Tu peux le dire ! Regarde moi ça ! On pourrait partir à la guerre avec tout ça !

- Le mec était prêt, mais son humanité l'a perdu. Merde... »

Les munitions ne sont pas ce qui manque. Il y a même quelques manuels pour apprendre à se servir des armes. L'endroit comporte un étage, on monte. Deuxième grosse surprise.

« BOUFFE ! » que je lâche.

Quantité de provisions ici, boissons et tout. Il y a même une glacière. Un sniper est posé sur un piedestal, donnant devant la porte par laquelle on est entré. Je me demande s'il nous aurait flingué s'il avait était vivant. En même temps s'il était allé aider la Witch, c'est que ce pauvre bougre avait du coeur.

Je souris. Depuis la première fois en plusieurs mois, je me sens bien, et indestructible.

Cela fait quelques semaines que l'on squatte l'endroit. On passe notre temps à apprendre à manier nos armes, tirer sur les infectés et sortir chercher plus de provisions. Même si on en a beaucoup, on ne sait jamais. Souvent, quand des Boomer passent, on les ammène près de nous, on les tue, on récupère leur fluide, on attire tous les infectés sur un point et on balance un molotov sur eux. Très efficace et peu coûteux en munition, en plus c'est très drôle à voir. La routine s'est installée.

Nikita dort, je regarde les environs avec le sniper, mais rien aujourd'hui. J'allais lâcher l'arme quand je vois quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Une femme.

Je descends, je prends deux flingues sur moi. Je sors et je cours en appellant la demoiselle. Mais à mesure que je m'approche d'elle, une sensation me revient, la même qu'avec feu Rocky. J'ai cette pulsion de meurtre. Je ne veux pas de faire de mal à cette fille. Pourtant j'ai envie de la massacrer ! De la mordre et lui arracher la chair !

« Dieu merci quelqu'un ! me dit-elle.

- Allez vous en...

- Pardon ?

- BARREZ-VOUS ! »

Elle recule, visiblement effrayée. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps ! Elle sort de son dos une machette. Je sors mes flingues.

« Reculez doucement, je lui dis, ne vous retournez pas ! »

Ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire, affolée. Une fois assez loin de moi, elle court.

Ma pulsion se transforme en excitation. Je peux sentir ma tension s'accélérer. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose et une seule : je veux Nikita.

Je lâche un long soupir et je hurle. Ce n'est pas un hurlement humain, c'est un son guttural, grave, puissant. Je me retourne et accourt dans l'armurerie. Nikita a intérêt d'être prête, je ne demanderai pas son avis de toute façon. Je me précipite à l'intérieur, je la vois qui s'apprêtait à sortir, je la prend par les épaules, la plaque fermement sur la table. La surprise se lit sur son visage.

« Je vais passer à la casserole c'est ça ? Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois complètement réveillée mais passons. Fais ce que tu as à faire bourreau ! »

Je lui arrache son haut en poussant le même hurlement que tout à l'heure mais moins puissant. Même sort pour son soutien-gorge; je ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'elle va m'obliger à en aller chercher un autre. Toute mon attention est portée sur elle. Elle est merveilleuse, allongée, vulnérable, offerte.

Ses cheveux cachent une partie de son visage, dont son oeil. Elle me regarde avec stupeur. Délicatement, je déplace ses cheveux pour découvrir le reste de son visage.

« Tu es incroyablement belle... »

Elle fronce les sourcils, je donne rarement des compliments.

A côté de moi, un cri. Je tourne la tête, un Hunter qui s'apprête à bondir. J'ai oublié de fermer la porte. Je me jette sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse bouger. Je le plaque au sol et je le frappe, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je suis comme fou, je lui massacre la gueule ! Quand il ne bouge plus, je me lève et je repousse un hurlement, exaltant ma puissance.

Je ferme la porte et je me tourne lentement vers Nikita.

Je marche tranquillement vers elle. Au moment où j'allais l'encercler dans mes bras, elle se défile et court dans à l'étage.

« Haaaa, on veut jouer ? »

Je ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis je court à l'étage, attrape Nikita et la plaque, une deuxième fois, au lit.

Je regarde son visage, elle semble appréhender le moment. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse mon joug, je veux qu'elle soit dans le même état que moi !

Mon corps tremble, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où une fille m'a rendu comme ça.

Je commence à jouer avec son intimité, une femme c'est délicat, pas d'agressivité !

Mais l'appétit lui vient en mangeant, le temps passe, beaucoup de temps mais je n'ai pas traversé le stade des préliminaires, je veux que ça soit elle qui me supplie d'aller plus loin ! Et je continuerai jusqu'à qu'elle le fasse !

Ce qui finit, presque miraculeusement, par arrivé. Avant d'entamer la suite, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser mon nouveau cri de guerre; pas de défi ou de puissance comme avec le Hunter, mais de victoire et, probablement, de joie !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré, mais je sais une chose : je m'étais rarement senti aussi bien.


	5. Instincts

Je repense à tous ces évènements. Nikita dort, épuisée. Moi même je n'ai plus beaucoup de force; aussi, je me donne un travail que j'exécute par réflexe, qu'est le nettoyage des armes.

C'est une première dans l'histoire de ma vie, déjà mon hurlement. Jamais l'idée d'utiliser un cri de guerre ne m'était venue. De plus, avant ça, pourquoi avoir voulu tuer cette pauvre femme qui ne m'a jamais rien fait et qui ne demandait que de l'aide ? Et pourquoi ce besoin si violent de dévergonder Nikita comme ça ? Non pas que ça soit la première qui m'ai donné envie, mais avec une telle force jamais. Parce que même si je l'apprécie beaucoup, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement important dans ma vie. Ou alors peut-être plus que je ne le crois.

Surtout, comment m'est venue cette force qui m'a permit de massacrer le Hunter, et cette confiance qui m'a empêcher d'hésiter une seule seconde ?

Autre question, d'ordre pratique, puis-je contrôler cette force pour me battre ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin dans ma situation, mais si le pire arrivait ? Si je me retrouvais sans rien ?

Je regarde mes bras, apparemment mes mucles sont redevnus normaux.

Ha oui ! Parce que j'ai oublié de dire ! Après le sport de chambre, je suis allé à la salle de bain et là je découvre dans le miroir, moi avec une musculature à rendre jaloux les meilleurs sportifs ! Je veux bien que l'apocalyspe m'ait renforcé. Mais que tous mes muscles, sans execption, aient triplé de volume sans que je n'en m'aperçoive, ça fait fort ! Très vite cependant, je remarqua qu'ils rétrécissaient à vue d'oeil.

Je regarde dehors, je vois une autre personne. C'est les heures de pointe on dirait. Il faut que j'aille voir si ça recommence.

Je m'approche, ce n'est pas une mais deux personnes. Un homme et son gosse, peut-être.

Et la même envie me prend, si je ne me retiens pas ils finiront en morceaux !

Cette fois mon besoin impulsif de meurtre prend le dessus, mes mains tremblent et s'avancent d'elles-mêmes vers l'homme. Le garçon se cache derrière lui. Ma victime sort un couteau.

Sans hésitation, et d'un geste précis, il me plante son arme au coeur.

Je n'ai pas mal. Je ne m'effondre pas. Un coup pareille aurait du me foudroyer. Lentement je sors le couteau, sous les yeux effarés de l'homme. Je lâche l'arme. Ma victime la reprend et s'enfuit avec le garçon.

Je regarde mes muscles, ils grossissent. J'ai envie de sang, beaucoup de sang !

Je m'écarte de mon repère, je trouve des zombies. Ils me voient et se jettent sur moi.

Je donne un direct au premier zombie. Ma main traverse son crâne, il s'effondre. Un deuxième infecté saute sur moi. Je le prend par le cou d'une main, pivote sur moi-même et le balance au reste de la bande.

Je hurle, comme pour leur dire « Approchez, qu'on se marre ! »

Sauf qu'ils ont comprit que je suis trop puissant. Mais leur instinct reste le plus fort et, avec appréhension, ils continuent à m'agresser. Mes coups s'enchaînent, plus meurtriers les uns que les autres.

Un Smoker regarde la scène. Je ne le vois qu'au dernier moment. Il sort sa langue. J'attrape l'appendice et le tire vers moi. C'est probablement une chose bien inédite pour le Smoker, ramper vers ses victimes ne doit pas être dans ses habitudes. Une fois qu'il est assez près de moi, je lui écrase la tête avec mon pied. Un Charger montre le bout de son nez, mais il est encore loin. Cela ne semble pas le dissuader de sprinter. Je ne bouge pas.

Une fois qu'il est assez proche, je fais pas un pas de côté et le frappe violemment à la jambe. Emporté par son élan, il roule sur le sol pendant une dizaine de mètre. Je bondis et lui écrase la tête avec mon genou.

J'entends un Boomer, je souris. Exactement ce qu'il fallait.

J'arrive au refuge, complètement épuisé.

« Bordel c'est quoi cette odeur ?! »

Première chose que j'entends. Suivi par l'ordre d'aller prendre un bain. Même si c'est plutôt limité, elle chauffe assez d'eau pour que je puisse me rincer.

Pendant le lavement, je lui explique tout. Elle semble particulièrement attentive à mes transformations physiques.

« Tu crois que tu apprendre à la contrôler ?

- Je ne sais pas... Ca ne se réveille que quand je rencontre un autre être humain ! Et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que je fais dans ces cas là.

- Hé ho ! Tu dis quoi là ? Que je suis pas assez humaine pour toi ?! »

Je me bloque et je la regarde. Elle vient de poser une question fort judicieuse. Pourquoi la voir elle ne me rend pas dans cet état second ?

« Bon apparement tu ne sais pas. Mais je suis assez curieuse de voir ça ! »

L'occasion se présente. La semaine est passée. Et j'attendais furieusement la venue d'un autre survivant.

Mais il est là, enfin ! Je préviens Nikita de regarder via le sniper. Je me précipite vers le nouveau venu. Un colosse de deux mètres me fixe. Mes spasmes sont au rendez-vous. L'homme a senti que je n'étais pas tranquille. Il m'envoie un superbe crochet. Je suis un peu assommé mais je me remets vite du coup. La grosse brute est perdue. Première fois que quelqu'un résiste à son coup j'imagine. Je frappe le sol. Le bitume ne résiste pas. Un trou se forme autour de mon poing.

Cette démonstration de puissance me donne envie de hurler, je ne m'en prive pas. C'est assez pour faire fuir mon assaillant.

Je ne dois pas m'emporter ! Il faut que je me contrôle ! Il n'est pas question d'être l'esclave de cet état !

Le combat contre moi-même dure plusieurs minutes. Je suis épuisé mais calme. Je respire un bon coup. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne suis pas totalement sous le contrôle de ces étranges pulsions. Maintenant il faut que j'apprenne à réveiller moi-même toute cette puissance, et en découvrir les limites !

Deux mois sont passés. J'ai testé et re-testé ma nouvelle force. Et j'ai découvert ceci : la transformation s'opère par l'envie de tuer. Plus je veux tuer, plus je deviens fort.

Mais il y a plein d'autres questions à répondre : pourquoi ai-je tant envie que ça de tuer les gens ? Pourquoi Nikita ne me fait pas cette effet là ?

Cependant, une fois mes changements d'humeurs apprivoisés, je me plaît à sortir massacrer les zombies à mains nues. C'en est presque joussif. Et je ne m'en lasse pas.

J'ai enfin pris le dessus. Je suis devenu le prédateur !


	6. Kate

« Je te présente Kate ! »

Les premiers mots que j'entends. Je suis encore tout engourdi par le sommeil, je me suis pas mal battu hier et je suis encore épuisé.

Je lève les yeux et m'assoit. A côté de Nikita se poste une jeune femme assez grande, le corps amaigri par manque de provisions, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit sont complètement entremêlés. Mais cela n'entache en rien le fait qu'elle soit très jolie !

L'envie de la tuer me prend. Mais pour la première fois je compte bien ne pas me laisser faire.

« Je l'ai vue dehors, épuisée ! Je suis allée la voir mais j'ai du insister pour la faire venir ! »

Je ne réponds pas. La nouvelle venue ne semble pas à l'aise. J'espère que je n'ai pas l'air trop dégeulasse.

« Niki, on peut parler deux secondes ?

- Pour sûr, Kate tu peux nous laisser ? Il y a de quoi manger en bas. »

La denommée Kate sort de la pièce. Je peux me détendre.

« Putain mais tu fous quoi là ?

- Il est possible qu'on tombe sur des survivants qui ont vraiment besoin d'aide. Je n'ai pas envie que tu massacres tout le monde ! Alors apprend à te maîtriser ! Je sais que tu feras des efforts pour aussi jolie fille ! »

Elle me sourit, j'ai l'impression qu'on se moque de moi ici.

« Elle ne restera pas longtemps ici, lui dis-je, on est d'accord ?

- De toute façon elle partira d'elle-même. J'ai sauvé cette fille d'un Smoker mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'en voulait pour ça.

- Elle aurait préféré mourir ?

- Non, elle a été très aimable après. Elle n'a pas assez l'air assez détruite pour vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Aussi, elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à accepter ma proposition qu'elle se repose ici. Bon, après je ne sais pas ! Elle me cache probablement des trucs et c'est son droit.

- Une fille qui garde des secrets ? »

Après la gifle et quelques minutes à me débarbouiller, je descends voir l'invitée. Elle fouille dans un sac que je n'ai jamais vu. Donc, plus que probable que ça soit le sien.

« Tu viens d'où ? je lui demande.

- De l'autre bout de la ville, là où j'habitais. Ca fait trois jours que j'essaye de me poser. Mais ces saloperies sont partout ! Surtout avec ces putains de mutations ! Les zombies ninja ne te lâchent jamais ! »

Elles parlent probablement des Hunter, c'est vrai que les fuir n'est pas vraiment aisé.

« En plus, il paraît qu'il y a encore deux nouveau types de zombie. J'ai rencontré un mec, un gros baraque, terrorrisé ! Il aurait rencontré un infecté qui se fait passer pour des humains avant de se jeter sur eux ! »

Je pense qu'elle parle de moi. Je ne vais peut-être pas tout lui avouer maintenant.

« Il auraît vu aussi un autre zombie. Du genre très gros. Mais il ne m'en pas dit plus et il est parti. Je ne sais pas si son esprit torturé a inventé ça ou si c'est vrai.

- Je n'ai rien rencontré de tels. Les plus gros sont les Charger.

- Oui mais ce fameux super zombie ferait dans les trois mètres ! »

Un zombie de trois mètres ? Ca me fait une belle jambe tiens.

« Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? »

Elle ne soutient plus mon regard, elle tourne la tête.

« Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte de la subtilité de ma question. J'aurai pu dire « bouge toi de vite virer ton cul d'ici ! » que ça aurait été à peine plus directe.

« Prends ton temps honnêtement. On a de quoi se nourrir ici. Alors n'hésite pas ! »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle n'a pas l'air ravie apparamment. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je sors. »

Elle me regarde, l'air effarée.

« Quoi ?! Mais tu vas faire quoi ?! »

Avec Nikita, j'ai trop pris l'habitude de ce mode de vie avec cette force. Alors c'est sûr que pour un étranger ça doit être déroutant.

« Heu... Faire les courses ! Demande à Nikita écoute. »

J'ouvre la porte et m'apprête à sortir.

« Sans armes ?! Mais tu vas te faire tuer ! Je viens avec toi ! »

Mais... ? Je ne lui demande rien moi ! Mais qu'elle me laisse tranquille celle-là !

« Vaut mieux pas ! Reste ici ! Tu à l'air épuisée, tu devrais te reposer !

- Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je peux faire ! Et pas assez débile pour laisser quelqu'un courir droit à la mort sans bouger ! »

J'ai besoin de ma dose de violence ! C'est elle qui a provoqué ça, mais si elle reste dans les alentours je risque de la tuer !

« Tu... ! »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, Nikita apparaît derrière Kate.

« Kate c'est gentil à toi de vouloir l'accompagner mais tu n'as pas à te faire du souci. Si j'avais du me ronger les ongles chaque fois qu'il partait, j'aurai déjà bouffé mes phalanges. »

Je m'éloigne, il faut vraiment que j'aille me calmer !

Il n'y a pas beacoup d'infectés. Je vais devoir m'éloigner.

Je ne rencontre rien pendant tout une demi-heure. C'est bizarre, parfois ils font ça, et puis ils reviennent. Je ne els comprend vraiment pas.

J'entends un grognement. Du genre nouveau. Un son rauque, grave. On dirait un monstre qui respire tranquillement.

L'expérience m'a appris à ne PAS chercher l'origine du bruit. Mais mon instinct de meurtre, lui, m'oblige à aller voir. Je vais voir ce qui peut bien grogner comme ça.

Je ne cherche pas longtemps ma cible. On ne voit qu'elle ! Un putain de monstre ! Le double de ma taille, et des muscles inhumains ! Seuls les jambes sont normales, mais à partir de la ceinture, les muscles sont peut-être dix fois supérieurs du possible ! En fait, ils sont tellement massifs que ce monstre ne peut rester debout qu'en se tenant sur ses poings gigantesques ! Sa tête est entourée par ses muscles du cou tellement ils prennent de place ! Il n'a plus de mâchoires, ce qui laisse sa langue pender comme un jambon.

Je regarde mon corps et le compare au sien. Je me sens presque littéralement écrasé sous sa puissance. Même mon envie de sang a disparu. Je ressens une émotion que j'avais presque oublié : la peur...

Cette horreur ne m'a pas vu. Je m'éclipse le plus discrètement possible et court. Je rentre dans l'abri et je m'assois, encore abasourdie par cette vision.

Nikita me remarque, elle s'approche de moi et me demande ce qui s'est passé. J'ai la gorge sèche, j'ai du mal à parler.

« On va tous mourir !

- Pardon ?

- Il nous trouvera ! Il va nous broyer ! »

Nikita me répond pas. Je ne pense qu'à cette horreur et aux milles et une façons qu'il pourrait me tuer.

« Je vais te laisser tranquille un moment. Reviens me parler quand tu pourras. »

Elle s'écarte. Je reste encore longtemps assis par terre. Kate arrive et s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle attend. De longues minutes passent. Bizarrement je ne veux plus la tuer. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir en fait. Comme si j'étais mort.

J'entends un bruit, un vague son. Mais je ne formalise pas avec ça, je laisse couler. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus insistant, et de plus en plus net. Je tourne la tête. En fait, c'est Kate qui me parle depuis tout àl'heure. Enfin j'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle s'écoute elle-même mais elle me parle. Et j'écoute. Ce qu'elle a dire est aussi intéréssant que le cours des actions des patates en Nouvelle-Zélande mais c'est la seule chose qui me sort de moi-même. Un moment elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Elle a un très joli sourire...

« Nikita m'a expliquée ton truc.

- Mon truc ?

- Il paraîtrait que quand tu t'énerves, tu deviens plus gros. C'est vrai ça ? »

C'est l'envie de tuer plus que la colère qui fait l'effet. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui me tique, c'est la bonne idée de Nikita de donner ce genre d'informations à la première venue.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu dehors ? »

Quelques secondes passent. Je décide de tout lui dire. Le monstre que j'ai rencontré et la peur qu'il a engendrée.

Elle écoute attentivement, à la fin de mon discours elle répond :

« J'aimerai bien le rencontrer, ça m'intéresse.

- T'es pas bien toi ! Vaut mieux ne jamais le croiser sur sa route !

- Calme toi deux secondes ! Il n'est peut-être pas aussi puissant que tu ne le penses !

- Venez voir ça ! »

C'est Nikita qui vient de parler. On monte à l'étage, et on assiste à la scène d'en haut.

D'un côté, un homme avec AK-47. De l'autre, cette horreur de trois mètres qui le poursuit. L'homme tire tout en courant. Même si cela empêche de viser correctement, vu la distance il ne devrait pas avoir trop de souci. Pourtant, malgré toutes les balles correctement placées, le monstre ne bronche pas ! Il se contente de poursuivre sa victime. Il encaisse un chargeur entier de l'AK, chose qui aurait pu tuer des dizaines de personnes, sans être affecté ! Acculé, l'homme ne peut plus s'enfuir. Le monstre le soulève d'une main et le balance violemment au sol. Il lève ses bras et les abaisse afin d'écraser de ses poings gigantesque le petit être dont il désire la mort. L'homme ne bouge plus, c'était l'affaire de cinq secondes.

« Putain de merde...

- Bon tu oublies ce que je viens de dire, ok ? me répond Kate.

- Restons cachés, dit Nikita. Si elle nous voit ici, cette chose détruira la porte en un clin d'oeil ! Clyde, ne sors plus s'il est dans les parages. Je ne pense pas que tu puisse l'abattre. »

Merci Nikita ! C'est ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre ! Cependant, elle a probablement raison.

Superbe leçon d'humilité : moi qui m'étais pris pour un monstre surpuissant, je me retrouve surclassé par cette chose !

« Clyde, comment on va l'appeler celui-là ?

- Heu...

- J'avais une amie qui jouait souvent sur l'ordi, intervient Kate. A des trucs dont je n'ai jamais rien compris. Mais une chose m'est restée en tête, c'est quand elle critiquait des « tanks » qui étaient particulièrements nuls ! J'ai bien aimé le terme.

- Et ?

- Les tanks sont ceux qui prennent le plus de dégâts sans mourir. Ce truc là semble être dans le même cas. « Tank » me paraîtrait approprié.

- Pas bête ! répond Nikita, moi je suis pour ! Et toi Clyde ? »

Comment elles arrivent à être aussi calme ? J'ai la gorge sèche, je ne veux pas regarder cette chose mais je le fais. Je regarde le Tank. Il hurle en se tapant la poitrine. Il me fait vraiment penser à un gorille.

« Va pour Tank... »

Les semaines passent, et les choses vont en s'aggravant. La présence du Tank dans les environs m'empêche de sortir, et on ne peut plus se servir de nos armes car ça attirerait son attention. Résultat, les zombies, dont on avait l'habitude de s'en débarasser, viennent les uns après les autres. Quelques spéciaux se baladent, et même une Witch a decidé de s'installer dans les environs. On entend continuellement ses gémissements et ça tue le moral. Parfois le Tank n'est plus dans notre champ de vision et j'en profite pour tuer les quelques infectés collés à la porte; mais je ne vais jamais plus loin. De plus, nos réserves comment à s'épuiser. Mais le vrai problème, c'est la terreur qui s'est installée. Je bouge à peine, de peur d'être vu. On marche toujours à quatre pattes devant les fenêtres, on ne parle plus, one ne fait plus rien.

Si seulement on avait de la gerbe ! On pourrait la lancer sur le Tank, avec tous les zombies sur lui on pourrait fuir ! Mais on a plus rien...

Je n'en peux plus de cette vie ! J'ai sérieusement pensé à me loger une balle dans le crâne mais je n'en ai même pas le courage ! Je passe mes journées sans bouger de mon coin.

Kate décide de me rejoindre. Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça. Non pas que je ne l'apprécie pas. Mais ma pulsion de meurtre revient et ça me fatigue de me battre contre ça.

« On n'a plus rien à manger, me dit-elle. Il faut vraiment qu'on sorte de là.

- A quoi bon ? Même si on sort d'ici, ils finiront par nous avoir. Ils finiront toujours par nous avoir...

- Je ne savais pas que les « prédateurs » avaient cette manière de penser.

- Lâche moi tu veux ? »

Dehors, j'entends le hurlement du Tank. Quand il est trop énervé, il tue quelques infectés.

« Bon je m'en vais. »

Kate se lève, je lui attrape le poignet, l'attire vers moi et la plaque au sol. Si je dois mourir, ça ne sera pas sans avoir baiser une dernière fois ! De manière un peu gauche, je commence à la déshabiller, mais alors je vois l'expression sur son visage.

Et je m'arrête net. Jamais, dans toute ma vie, quelqu'un n'a eu un regard aussi méprisant et énervé envers moi. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des ordures.

Sans trop savoir comment, Kate se défait de mon emprise, et m'envoie balader avec un coup de pied au ventre. J'ai tellement mal que je n'arrive pas à me relever.

Kate se lève et me regarde toujours avec mépris.

« Ce n'est pas parce t'es le seul mec vivant des environs que ça te donne le droit de me disposer comme ça. Surout que je n'aime pas coucher avec les mauviettes de ton genre. »

Elle monte à l'étage, nous laissant seuls. Moi et ma honte.

Une mauviette... Je suis censé faire quoi contres ces monstres ?! On n'as pas la moindre chance ! Ils sont trop forts !

Pendant l'heure qui suit, je cherche et recherche désespérement les raisons de mon inanité mais Kate a raison, je suis juste trop lâche pour tenter de me battre.

Les jours passent, nos corps maigrissent à vue d'oeil. Kate n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé. En même temps, me faire la tête n'est pas dans ses priorités. J'aime beaucoup cette fille, je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle meurt comme ça. Je regarde dehors, le Tank est toujours là. Beaucoup d'infectés restent cloitrés dans les environs, et il n'y a pas d'autres sorties que la porte qui mène à eux.

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Dans le genre violent. Le genre de rêve qui vous fait transpirer en vous réveillant. C'était affreux. Deux Tank, massacrant Nikita et Kate. Encore et encore. Je les voyais les frapper, les balancer, leur arracher les membres. Moi je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je restais là, à ne rien faire. Je regardais, impuissant, Kate et Nikita se faire tuer sous mes yeux. Pour finir, une Witch est apparu et s'est occupé de moi. C'est là que je me suis reveillé.

Je lève les yeux, je m'assois. Je baisse la tête, essayant de me contenir. Une goutte tombe sur main, une deuxième et une troisième. Je ne pleure pas pour les mêmes raisons que la dernière fois. Je me lève, je sors et rejoins mes compagnons. Nikita me remarque, elle va pour me saluer mais s'arrête.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Clyde ? »

Je la pousse sur le côté, lentement mais fermement. Kate me remarque, quémande à son tour les raisons de mon état mans sans plus de succès.

« Je vais tous les exterminer... »

Je me dirige vers la porte.

« Je vais les bouffer ! »

J'ouvre la porte, me dévoilant aux zombies, surpris de ma présence.

« Pas un seul d'entre vous... »

J'envoie un crochet à l'infecté le plus proche. La tête se détache de son corps, et vole sur une vingtaine de mètre.

« Ne survivra ! » hurle-je.


End file.
